


Barriers

by orphan_account



Series: Barriers [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Demisexual John Laurens, Edging, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Mutual Pining, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Poorly translated French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8986723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Living with college roommate Laurens, Alexander finally invites his online fling of several months to visit the week after Christmas. Once Laurens makes it clear that his feelings for Alex go beyond platonic, the language barrier between Lafayette and him is the least of his problems.





	1. Day Drinking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alex prepares for Lafayette's arrival and doesn't really get what's bothering our dearest Laurens.
> 
> Merry Christmas lovelies!  
> I hope your holiday is enchanting.

December 23rd  
Alexander haphazardly swung his messenger bag onto his desk chair and quickly pulled out the laptop he used for everything except writing. Getting on it as soon as he got home had become a habit of his over the past few months. He had overstayed his time frame at the library by over an hour, caught up in writing his latest blog post.

He opened the browser and opened the page to his most frequented website.

 **Babblechat**  
Chat with anyone anywhere in the world,  
Automatically translated into your native tongue.

  
He had found the website nearly six months ago to the day, searching the internet for something to fill the void his schoolwork usually occupied for the summer months. After only two days on the website he had the privilege of chatting with a random stranger who he hit it off with. They had spoken every day since, our conversations only growing more and more personal in nature.

He had one unread message.

Lafayette: Alex, are you on?  
Sent two hours ago.  
A_Ham: Hey, sorry. I ended up getting caught up in what I was writing.  
Lafayette: It’s okay. In four more days I will be there.  
He looked at the calendar above my desk, and sure enough, the 27th was but four days away.  
A_Ham: Have you gotten everything packed?  Lafayette: Not quite but I am getting there. I have everything but the necessities ready to go. How are your christmas plans panning out?  
A_Ham: I have elected to stay at the apartment with Laurens. His dad is being a dick and has uninvited him to his family home for the holiday. We’re going to do our own version of Christmas which will more than likely be frozen pizzas and a couple of movies.  
Lafayette: Lucky Laurens. That sounds like a great way to spend Christmas to me.  
A_Ham: You could always come a couple days early.  
Lafayette: You and I both know my mother would kill me, if my father didn’t get to it first. Still, I can’t wait.  
A_Ham: Nor can I.  
Lafayette: Are you nervous?  
A_Ham: Perhaps a bit, but in a butterfly sort of way rather than an anxious way.  
Lafayette: And I thought you would never be nervous.  
A_Ham: It takes a certain level of excitement to make me nervous. This, this is exciting.  
Lafayette: The feelings are mutual, although to be honest…  
A_Ham: What?  
Lafayette: I am a rather nervous myself.  
A_Ham: Why?  
Lafayette: We are able to speak to each other with eloquence on here, but when we meet face to face, I imagine it won’t be the same. I speak English fairly well, but not enough to consider myself fluent. I mean no offense but your French isn’t exactly exceptional either.  
A_Ham: We’ll make it work.  
Lafayette: What if it’s terribly awkward?  
A_Ham: It won’t be.  
Lafayette: You don’t know that.  
A_Ham: Dearest Lafayette I have seen your eyes and in your eyes I have seen enough to know we will encounter no such problems.  
Lafayette: Flatterer.  
A_Ham: I speak only honestly.  
“Alex?” I hear John calling from the hallway.  
A_Ham: I have to go.  
Lafayette: Already?  
A_Ham: Only 4 more days. I should be on later though I imagine you’ll be asleep.  
  
“Are you ready to go?” Impatient as always.

“One second Laurens.” He said, shutting the laptop. He was half tempted to take it with  
him, but with no classes left to write for he was more than due to take a break. “I was talking to Lafayette.”

“Why do you always call everyone by their last name?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow at him as they met in the hallway.

“I don’t. I simply like the way Ls roll off the tongue.”

“Then what about Burr?”

“Don’t get me started.” He glared. “That formality is necessity of our relationship, although the R’s have a nice roll to them as well.”

“What shopping do you have left to do?”

“Well, to be honest, just Lafayette’s gift.”

“I thought you got him a gift last weekend?” He held the door open for Alex.

“Well, I didn’t, though not for lack of trying. I just couldn’t find anything that was quite right.”  
“Wasn’t that the second time you’ve gone shopping for him?”

“Third, actually.” He shook head, mildly ashamed. “It’s a first impression of sorts, so it needs to be perfect.”

“Honestly Alex, you two have been talking for what, six months?” He said, seeming a little more annoyed than necessity dictated.

“On the 27th. Regardless, it will still be the first time I meet him in person. I know a material gift is of little importance but the thought behind it has to be perfect.”

“Whatever you get him, it will be perfect okay?”

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked, looking him over carefully as we step out onto the street.

“Ah,” He paused, a look crossing his face that was mostly unreadable. “Just still irritated about my father.”

“Well, maybe next year things will be mended between the two of you.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

“Then I guess you’ll just have to spend next Christmas with me too.”

“What do you think will happen to us?”

“Hmm?”

“When we graduate.”

“Well, hopefully we both land fantastic jobs in our field and become very successful.”

“I mean to us, as in you and I.”

Alex raised an eyebrow at him, processing the information being presented carefully.

“Do you want to renew the lease on the apartment? Or do you think we will be living separately by then? If we’re no longer room mates, would you really want to spend Christmas with me?”

“Laurens you will always be the friend I hold most dear to my heart. Regardless of our progression in life that is something that will not waver.”

“I swear to God you should have been an English major.” He laughed, rolling his eyes.

“Well, I considered it briefly. You know, for all of six minutes. I’ve had my sights set on the political sciences for a long time.”

“You already make a living writing. English wouldn’t have been too long of a shot.”

“Yes, writing, a blog, about politics. The English language is just something that has always come natural to me.” Alex thought of the translation dictionary sitting on the corner of his desk. If he had gotten Lafayette’s gift weeks ago as he should have, he would be able to be studying now. “French on the other hand…”

“You speak better French than anyone I know, who isn’t, you know, French.”

He laughs. “You wouldn’t know, seeing as you don’t speak French.”

“Thankfully your boyfriend speaks English,” He said, kicking a rock on the curb of the road. “Otherwise the next few weeks would be a bit of a rollercoaster.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Alex reminded, debating on wether or not it would be wise to add a yet to the end of that sentence.

Laurens does it for him.

“Well, I am rather hopeful about it.”

“I just realized something.” He stopped in the street.

“What?”

“I, uh- I think I left the oven on.”

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t leave the oven on.”

“I have to go back and check.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

“No, I’ll go by myself. Go ahead and go get your gift for Lafayette.”

“But we were going to get coffee.”

“It’s fine.” He assured him, offering a sheepish smile.

“If you’re sure.” Alex said, watching as he turns and rushes out of sight.

Alex walked down to the shop on the corner a few blocks down and found the perfect gift for Lafayette. It’s a pair of black bracelets with one half of the same broken stone attached to each of them. It’s sappy, but for a romantic like him I imagine he will appreciate the sentiment.  
  
He stopped by the coffee house and pick up Laurens’ coffee for him but when he gets home Laurens is already in bed. Perhaps fight with his father is taking more of a toll on him than originally realized. Alex drank both of the coffees and stayed up late into the night trying to figure out exactly what he could do for his friend.  
  
December 24

“Good morning dearest Laurens.” Alex announced, opening the curtains of his bedroom so that the sun can stream through the window.

“It’s early.” He mumbled, rolling over and pulling the pillow over his head. “Alex you don’t do early. Have you even slept yet?”

“That is not the point.” He replied, attempting to recall what time he eventually crashed. It may have only been a few hours ago. “The point is, today is Christmas!”

“Eve,” He said groggily. “Christmas Eve.”

  
“Christmas is Christmas.” He decided plopping down at the end of his bed. “Hold on.”

He came back with a glass of coffee in hand for the gentleman in question. “It’s got eggnog in it.”

He took a tentative sip, his eyes widening as he swallowed. “This has alcohol in it.”

“It’s Christmas.”

“It’s seven in the morning.”

“And we have nowhere to be but here today so we may as well enjoy it.”

“I am pretty sure this qualifies as day drinking Alexander. I thought we agreed day drinking is bad.”

“But it’s Christmas eve, which is short for evening and you can’t day drink on a day that is literally named evening therefore we are in the clear.” He said, taking a long drink from his own mug.

“You know what? I’m not even going to argue.” He said, shooting back the entire coffee mug in one long swig.

“I’m proud of you Laurens.” Alex said, following him into the kitchen.

“This is not something to be proud of.”

“But you know what is to be proud of?”

“Grades were posted at midnight last night and I took the liberty of checking yours for you.”

“Alexander, that is an extreme invasion of privacy.” Laurens said, the annoyance in his voice coming out forced.

“Your grades were excellent Mr. Laurens.”

“Well I suppose that does call for a celebration.” He said, pouring himself a glass of eggnog. “How were yours?”

“They were good.”

“Like good or 4.0 good?”

“4.0 good. I’m only six credit hours away from graduating.”

“You told me you signed up for 18?”

“I did. There were some electives I thought could come in handy.”

“You really don’t ever stop, do you?” He asked, slightly exasperated.

“Not if I can help it.”

 


	2. Confession Time.

December 25th.  
“Alexander.” Laurens called in a sing song voice. Alex grumbled, but it is his turn to wake him up. The light shining through the window just even with it’s edge told him it’s early, too early. He had always been notorious for not sleeping enough, but every so often he would crash and want nothing but sleep, especially when his head had kept him up all night. This was one of those times.

  
“No.” He said, refusing to move a muscle beyond his lips.

“But I have coffee.”

He inhaled deeply, focusing on the scent. Still, it was rather early.

“I even have whipped cream and sprinkles for the top.”

Alex popped an eye open.

“Whipped cream or cool whip?”

“Uh, the stuff in a tub.”

“That’s not whipped cream.” He sat up. “Please refrain from putting it on my coffee.”

Laurens was standing at the barrier of the room leaning on the doorframe, his open shirt revealing just a hint of the muscular body that lies beneath the cloth. His hair fell in messy curls over his shoulders, kept out of it’s usual pony tail. It was nice sight to wake up to. Alex had always found Laurens attractive, if only in a visually pleasing way. At the beginning of their friendship he might have pursued something with him if he had showed any interest. But throughout the course of their friendship, he hadn’t shown the slightest bit of interest in men. He hadn’t shown interest in anyone at all, actually.

“Do you want to open our gifts right away first like we’re kids or wait?”

“Coffee first I think.” Alex said, noticing a dull throbbing sensation growing behind his left eye. He tried to ignore it, but his cluster headaches always demanded attention.

He took two caffeine tablets and four ibuprofen with his coffee. Laurens just looked at him and shook his head, which was fine with Alex. John's caffeine tolerance didn't even begin compare to his.

"Are you okay?" He asked, watching as Alex rubbed his temple.

"I'll be fine. This should kick at least part of it since it's just starting again."

"Don't push yourself today." Laurens pulled a small red box out from under the kitchen sink, a clever hiding spot. “This came in the mail last week, but I was instructed to save it for you until today.”

“Instructed by who?”

“Let’s see if you can guess.” He said, pushing the box across the kitchen island.

There is a small tag attached with an elegant script scrawled across it. “Lafayette?”

  
“He sent a letter with it addressed to me, told me to give it to you first thing in the morning.

“How thoughtful of him.” Alex mumbled, pulling at the ends of the ribbon, unmaking the bow with ease. They were supposed to exchange gifts when Lafayette arrived.

Inside the box is a smaller, rectangular box with rounded edges. He pulled it out and noted the weight of it. It was rather heavy for something of it’s size. Inside the box are two black marble fountain pens, streaked with the faintest wisps of white. He picked one up and turned it over in his hand. It is real marble. As he looks closer he notices his name inscribed in what he imagines is gold along the end nearest the nib.

“Wow. Those are beautiful Alexander.” Laurens said, taking a small sip of his coffee.

“They are.” He replied, unscrewing the nib from it’s barrel. It takes a converter rather than a cartridge which is fantastic. He has had a thing for fountain pens since the beginning of his high school career, a love that only seemed to grow.

“We didn’t collaborate on these gifts, I swear.” Laurens handed him another box. “This one’s from me.”

He opened it quickly, unboxing four new pots of ink, something he can never seem to have enough of. “Thank you Laurens.”

“Look at this one.” He said, pushing the smallest bottle towards him. “I had it custom mix.”

He picked the bottle up and look it over carefully. The ink inside seemed to be a deep emerald green, one of his favorite colors. Although he collected all sorts of ink, He tended to do only personal writings in anything other than black.

“It writes green but then as it dries it darkens into a black.”

“That’s amazing.” He mumbled, holding the bottle up to the light hanging above us. It glistens like a precious gem.

“I thought you would like it.”

“I love it Laurens, thank you.” He said, wrapping himself around him in a one armed hug.

Laurens swallows hard.

“Everything okay?”

“Absolutely.”

“Here’s yours.” Alex said, taking a much larger box and handing it to him.

He opened it quickly, pulling out six books of various sizes. A confused look crosses his face. “How did you know?”

“They were in your to buy list on Amazon and you always leave your laptop unlocked and logged in to everything.” Alex said, expecting Laurens to berate him.

“Thank you Alex.” His voice was soft.

“There’s a Starbucks gift card in the cover of the hardcover as well. Just make sure not to lose it. I know Starbucks isn’t your favorite coffee house but I got a free drink if I spent fifty dollars on gift cards and I couldn’t pass up a free coffee.”

“It’s fine.” He offered a smile. “At least there are Starbucks everywhere so I can use it any time. Do we have any of the eggnog left from yesterday?”

“Only what we’ve already mixed with alcohol.”

“That’s not a problem.” He decided, reaching back and grabbing it out of the fridge. “I just want a spoonful for my coffee.”

“Have you given any thought as to what movies you would like to watch today?”

“I figured we could scroll to the comedy section and play Netflix roulette.”

“No complaints from me.”

 

“Let’s play a game.” He decided, pulling a board game from below the coffee table.

“Monopoly?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow at Alex as he slid the last piece of pizza onto his paper plate.

“What’s wrong with monopoly?”

“Nothing. It’s just a little juvenile don’t you think?”

“We can make it interesting.” Alex decided. There were at least a couple of bottles of flavored vodka in the freezer. One was candy cane flavored and the other was whipped cream. If nothing else, he could keep their drinking game festive.

Alex retrieved the bottles from the kitchen along with two shot glasses and a large water glass to pour their free parking shots in.

“So what are the rules?”

“The rules of monopoly or drunk monopoly?”

“Drunk monopoly.”

“Well, let’s say if you land on someone else’s space you take a shot. If you have to pay money to anyone you get a shot, and if you are owed money you get to make me take a shot.”

“Sounds good.” Laurens decided, handing the tray of money to Alex. “You’re the bank.”

  
Alex divided the money and picked his piece, the little dog before electing to let Laurens go first. He rolled the die and immediately landed on income tax.

“Pay your fucking taxes Laurens.” He grinned, pouring him a shot of the peppermint vodka.

He tipped the shot glass to his lips and drinks it down in one large gulp.

Alex rolled a seven and advances to the pink question mark on the board. He pulled a chance card, a devilish smile forming on his face.

“Hah!” He laughed, reading the card. “The bank owes me a dividend so it looks like you’re drinking again.”

Eight shots later, with only two of them taken by Alexander, Laurens can’t help but ask, “How are you doing this?”

“I’ve always been rather good at monopoly if I’m honest. Buying, selling, making money, I have a knack for it. Only in play though. In practice I’d rather be writing.”

“Then you should even the playing field.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Alex said, quickly picking up the bottle of whipped cream vodka. He took a prolonged swig of the drink, taking the bottle down by about a quarter.

“You know what?” John asked, his words slurring slightly at the edges.

“What?”

“I’ve been wanting to tell you something for a while now.”

“What?”

  
Laurens picked up the bottle of peppermint vodka, accidentally jostling the board. “I hate monopoly anyway.” He tilted the bottle to his lips and took a long drink.

“That’s what you wanted to tell me?”

“No, but it’s true, the thing about monopoly.”

“Alexander, how long have we lived together?”

“A bit over three years I think, if you include the dorm our freshman year.”

“Huh.” He mumbles, a rather serious look on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“I haven’t known for that long that I want to tell you this.” He ran his hand back through his mess of curls. “But I’ve known for long enough.”

“Known what?”

“But now your new boyfriend will be here in two days and I might never get my chance. Even still, I’m not sure if I should tell you now.”

“Laurens?”

“I think I may love you Alex.”

Alex stared blankly at him for a moment, unable to process the information. There’s no way.“I-“

“I know, the timing is terrible.”

“You’re drunk. I think we should both just go to bed.”

Laurens put his hand on Alex’s shoulder and gently pushed him against the arm of the couch. His body hovering inches above Alex’s as he leans over, his lips dangerously close to those of the man below him.

A warm hand cupped the side of Alex’s face, making him lose his train of thought. “John-“

John silenced him with peppermint laced lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, much more innocent than the positioning would insinuate. Alexander hesitated for only a moment before kissing him back.

Laurens pulled back before Alex was ready, looking into his eyes. “I just wanted one chance to do that.”

“Laurens, wait.” He said, but it was too late. John was already pulling away from him.

“I’m going to bed Alexander.” He said walking to his room and pulling the door shut behind him. Alex heard the click of the lock and couldn’t help but wonder what the hell just happened.

When he got to my bedroom, I saw Lafayette was online. He wanted to speak to him, but he couldn’t help but wonder if it was the best idea considering everything that had just happened.

His impulses win every time.

A_Ham: Lafayetteeeee.  
Lafayette: Happy Christmas Alex.  
A_Ham: Merry Christmas Laf.  
Lafayette: Did you get the gift I sent you?  
A_Ham: They’re wonderful, but I thought that we were going to wait until we saw each other in person?  
Lafayette: I couldn’t wait. Also, I was slightly afraid that they would think they were a weapon if I tried to bring them with me on my carry on. Did your Laurens happen to snap a picture of you opening them?  
My Laurens…  
A_Ham: No, he didn’t.  Lafayette: Is something wrong?  
A_Ham: It’s been an interesting day.  
Lafayette: Why don’t you tell me about it.  
A_Ham: I’m not sure if I want to. I’m not sure if it’s something you want to know.  
Lafayette: My rabbit, you can tell me anything. I am here for you to tell me the things that are troubling you.  
A_Ham: You have to promise not to tell John I said anything.  
Lafayette: John?  A_Ham: Laurens.  
Lafayette: You have my truest word.  
A_Ham: Well, he has been acting weird lately, almost depressed actually. I assumed it was due to the fight with his father and not being able to see his sisters for Christmas.  
Lafayette: Well that’s understandable.  
A_Ham: Except now I don’t think that is what was bothering him at all.  
A_Ham: We played drunk monopoly earlier and I was winning and John got a little drunk, actually he got quite drunk.  
Lafayette: Are you concerned with his drinking?  
A_Ham: No. I don’t think anything that happened was because he was drinking although I really wish it was.  
Lafayette: What? What happened? Did he hurt you?  
A_Ham: No, nothing like that.  
A_Ham: John Laurens wouldn’t hurt a fly.  
Lafayette: Then what?  
A_Ham: I don’t want to tell you.  
Lafayette: You’ve got me all worked up now.  
A_Ham: He kissed me.  
Lafayette: Oh.  
A_Ham: And informed me he’s in love with me.  
Lafayette: Ohh.  
A_Ham: I’m hoping tomorrow he doesn’t even remember. I am not sure how all of this even happened.  
Lafayette: Well how do you feel about all of it?  
A_Ham: I don’t know, confused, flustered. It was very unexpected.  
Lafayette: Do you love him too?  
A_Ham: You know I do, but not like that. I didn’t even know John was gay, if that’s even what he is. I’ve never known him to show interest in anyone.  
Lafayette: Well I don’t blame him.  
A_Ham: What?  
Lafayette: I think you’re pretty great myself.  
A_Ham: You flatter me.  
A_Ham: Are you upset?  
Lafayette: No, I’m just excited.  
A_Ham: I am too. I can’t wait to see you.  
Lafayette: It won’t be long now. I will be honest though, I’m a little jealous.  
A_Ham: You have nothing to be jealous of, I promise.  
Lafayette: Ah, but I am. I want to kiss those perfect lips of yours.  
A smile forms at the corners of my mouth.  
A_Ham: Oh really?  
Lafayette: Oh yes, but now Alexander, you must sleep. I want you well arrested when I arrive.  
A_Ham: Tease.  
Lafayette: Goodnight my rabbit.  
A_Ham: I will. I will see you soon.


	3. The Arrival.

December 26th

  
Alexander’s phone vibrated violently in his back pocket. He hesitated to answer, considering each of his saved contacts had a designated ring tone which none of these matched. Laurens was gone when he had woken up, something that bothered him more than he cared to admit. In preparation for Lafayette’s arrival, he had been furiously tying away on his work laptop since his first morning coffee had passed his lips.

The ringing stopped but picked up again almost immediately. He released a disgruntled sigh and fished the phone out of his pocket. It wasn't a number he recognized.

“Hello?”

“Alexander?” The voice is familiar, like he’s heard it a thousand times.

“Lafayette?”

“I got a phone with a local number for my stay. I’m in front of your appartement building.”

Alex’s heart rate quickened “I thought you weren’t going to be here until tomorrow?”

“I wanted to a- surprise you mon lapin.” His voice was smooth and even.

He closed his laptop quickly and pulled a hoodie on over his head with a level of coordination he didn’t know he possesed. “I’ll be right out.”

“I’ll be here.”

Alexander saw his face before Lafayette could see his through the tinted glass of the front door. He wasn’t sure when it had started snowing, but there was just a little bit of snow stuck to Lafayette’s dark hair and nestled into the folds of the scarf wrapped around his neck. His eyes widened as he caught sight of Alex, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile.  
Damn.

Alex had spent weeks thinking over this moment, wondering how he should great him? Would a simple hello suffice, a hug, a kiss on the cheek? Something more romantic? All rational thought seemed to leave him as he opened the front door. He froze.

By some measure of good luck, Lafayette seemed to think he was simply holding the door open for him. As soon as he stepped inside he wrapped his arms around Alex, melting all of his concerns away.

“Hello Alex.” He whispered in his ear, his voice a bit deeper in person than it was on the phone.

“Bonjour Lafayette.”

He pulled back long enough to look him in the eyes. “I like the way you say my name.”

The way he said it sent a shiver down Alex’s spine. “Let’s go upstairs.”

“Is your Laurens around?”

“No, he’s not been here all day.”

“Good.” He paused, as if to decide on his words. “I want to meet him, but for now I want time with you alone.”

“You’ll like him I think.”

“Well, it seems we have a few things in common.”

“Don’t say that.” He frowned, opening the door to the apartment. “I’m trying to forget all of that happened.”

“Not a- acknowledging it won’t make it not happen.”

“You can speak French, Laf.” Alex, taking his coat from him. “I may not be able to respond to everything you’re saying in French but I can at least understand you.”

“Seeing that your career is directly related to American politics,” He paused. “And I say this out of eh- practicality, not trying to rush things. If I want a life with you it isn’t going to be in France.”

“I still like the sound of your voice in French.”

“Vous êtes douce.”

“Would you like some coffee?” Alex offered unsure what to do with himself. They’d spoken together for hours at a time for months but speaking in person was different.

“I’m fine mon petit chou.”

“I’m sorry this is so awkward.”

“Let’s sit.” He noded towards the couch in the living room. The monopoly board was still out, along with the near-empty bottles of alcohol from the game.

“How about we go to my room?” Alex offered eyeing the door. “Not that I am trying to insinuate we do anything other than talk right now. To be honest I am a little ashamed at how messy this place is and my bedroom is at least a bit better. I was planning on tidying up when I got done with my work today.”

“Alexander.” He placed his hand on his arm. “Slow your voice. I cannot understand you when you speak so frantically. This is fine. I know what your home looks like based off of our video calls. If I had expected different it would be silly of me. Let’s go talk.”

“Okay.”

“Although,”

“Hmm?”

“I really would like to kiss you.”

Alex swallows hard as Lafayette pulls him closer. The kiss was like the finale in a crescendo lasting all of half of a year. His lips are different from Laurens’, plumper but softer. Alex instantly wanted to slap himself for the comparison but managed to shake the thought from his head. Lafayette tangled his fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss, gently nipping at his lower lip and for the second time in fifteen minutes all he could think was damn.

As Alex’s lips parted, he carefully slipped his tongue in between them if only for a second. It’s long enough for Alex to get a taste for him. He returned the favor, eliciting a happy hum from Lafayette in response.

“To your room?” He asked, letting his fingers fall from Alex’s hair.

He couldn’t breathe but somehow he found the air to say yes.

They sat together on the bed facing each other. Alex watches as his thin fingers pick at the little pills that have formed on the worn patches of his comforter because he needed something to calm him down too. Lafayette did too, he thought.

“You’re one hell of a kisser.”

Alex swore the devilish smile he flashed him can’t be an accident.

“So are you.”

“All of this talking for the past few months, waiting in anticipation for this moment, and I can’t think of a damned thing to say to you. For the first time in my life I don’t have any words.”

“Sometimes you don’t need words.” He said, flipping so that he was beside him on the bed. He gently rested his hand on the lower part of his thigh and gave a light squeeze. “Sometimes saying nothing says a lot more.”

“Would you want to watch a movie?”

“What movie?”

“I’ll let you pick.” He said, placing my hand over his. “I’ve got a pretty good collection on amazon.”

“That’s fine with me.” He picked something Alex had seen a hundred times before, something he knew Alex had seen a hundred times before.

“This is good.”

Lafayette yawned sleepily and Alex noticed exactly how tired he looked.

“You can take a nap Laf.”

“Will you stay with me mon petit lapin?”

“Of course.” Alex said, realizing he could probably use a nap himself. The coffee he had earlier has started to leave his system and he is forced to acknowledge the fact that he has not had enough sleep for quite some time.

He readjusted himself in the bed so that he was laying with his head on Alex’s lap. As Alex took note of how how close Lafayette was to a certain part of him he realized there was no possible way he would be able to take a nap in that position.

“You know, studies show that one of the best things a couple can do together is to actually sleep together.”

“Oh really?” He mused sleepily.

“It creates feelings of trust.”

“You had better lay down with me then.” And that was that.

Alex curled up next to him, his back pressed against Lafayette’s chest with an arm lazily draped over his body. It was comfortable, familiar even, and sleep came to him almost instantly.

There was a sharp rapt on the door, waking Alex from his sleep. Before he could answer, it swung open

“Oh.” John said, looking crestfallen as his eyes trace over Lafayette and I cuddling in the  
bed.

“It’s not like that.” Alex said, gently removing Lafayette’s hand from his hip and sliding out of the bed. “We were just watching a movie and fell asleep.”

“I thought he wasn’t coming until tomorrow?”

“He wanted to surprise me.”

“Well, I’m just going to go.”

“Wait.”

He turned away.

“God damn it Laurens,” Alex swore under my breath trying not to wake the man in his bed. “For the love of God will you just wait for a moment?”

“Wait for what?”

“We need to talk about what happened.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” He shrugged, looking away from him. “I was drunk, it was a mistake.”

“I know you, and I know when the words you are saying are true. You would not have said those things if you didn’t mean them. I can see it in your eyes, even now that you mean them.”

“But what does it matter Alexander?” He asked, throwing his arms up in the air.”I have no right or claim to you and if I wanted you I should have made my move months ago. But I didn’t, no, I had to wait until the night before your boyfriend arrived.”

“He’s not my-“

“But he is. The lack of a title doesn’t change the facts.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“What difference would it have made?” John sighed, collapsing back onto the couch. “It’s not as though the feelings are mutual.”

“Laurens, I-“

“Are they?”

“It’s not that simple.”

“You must be Lafayette.” Laurens looked past him, a light shade of pink crawling across the freckles on his cheeks.

“And you must be my Alexander’s Laurens.”

Alex resisted the urge to kick him in the shin for that statement.

“I take it you made it here without any problems.”

“Other than a heavy dose of jet lag which seems to be taken care of, all is well.”

The words in Alex’s throat won’t form properly. What was it about these men that gave them the ability to take his most inexhaustible resource away from him?

“I will just go ahead and head out to give you two some more time alone.”

“No.” The word finally escapes him.

“No?” Lafayette asked, a bit of amusement leaking into his voice. “Laurens, it seems our Alexander would rather you stay.”

“How much of our conversation did you hear?” John asked.

“Enough to know how you feel, but not enough to know how he feels.” Lafayette stepped in front of Alex, making eye contact. “Alex you seemed stressed.”

“That’s an understatement.”

“Why don’t you go take a hot shower to relax? Mr. Laurens and I need an excuse to get to know each other anyway.”

“It’s okay Alex.” Laurens offered,a certain level of reservation to him. “We need to talk about a couple of things.”

“But-“

“Go, mon petit lapin. We will be here when you get back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't speak French.  
> Not even a little bit,  
> not even at all.  
> The only thing I can say in French is I love you my little cabbage.. I also can't really spell it without help.  
> Thank you google translate for your fantastic contribution to this work.


	4. Generosity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Lafayette's talk.  
> Also blow jobs, and mouth fucking.

Lafayette waited until he heard the water in the shower turn on to start talking. He took a seat across from John in an oversized recliner. "So, how long have you been in love with Alexander?"

John sighed, placing his head in his hands in a slumped over position. "Maybe a year. I'm not really sure."

"You've loved the man for a year and just now decided it was the time to tell him?"

"I didn't realize that is what it was at first. I thought maybe- I don't know."

"What don't you know? You can speak honestly with me Laurens, I am not your enemy."

"John." He corrected.

"John."

"I thought my feelings were strong feelings of friendship until he started talking to you, then I started to realize. Every time he would mention you I would get this weird feeling in my stomach. Jealousy I guess it was."

"How did you not know what it was?"

"It was the first time I'd ever felt anything like it. I've never loved anyone, never really been attracted to anyone before Alex and it took two years of living with him to even begin to develop.”

“I am sorry for this situation.”

“It isn’t your fault. Hell, I should be telling you sorry, considering how far you’ve come to see him. I just had to go and ruin it for you.”

“I don’t think you’ve ruined anything, John.” Lafayette offered him a smile.

He laughed in response. “Well I’ve certainly made a mess of things.”

“This a- situation may be a little awkward but it is nothing Alexander cannot handle. I am sure you can handle it as well.”

“You’re taking this remarkably well.”

“There is nothing that I can say that will change how you feel. I am here for two weeks and I would rather not spend the time poorly. I want Alexander to be happy while I am here.” He paused, his eyebrows furrowed. “I want Alexander to be happy always.”

“I do too.”

“So we have to make this work.”

“Agreed.” John lifted his head. “I think I will give you two a little more alone time today, since it is your first day in town. Perhaps tomorrow the three of us can do something together?”

“That would be good.”

 

 

“What would be good?” Alex asked, gently rubbing his hair between the fold of the towel to dry it.  
  
“Alex.” John smiled, standing up. “I was just about to leave.”

“Laurens you don’t-“

“No, I have some things I actually need to do. Tomorrow we are going to do something together, the three of us.”

Alex cocked an eyebrow at Lafayette.

“We had a good talk mon lapin.”

“That means rabbit doesn’t it?” Laurens asked.

“Yes.”

“French is a little different.” Alex shrugged, throwing the towel over my shoulder.

He laughed. “I can tell.”  
  
“I will see you tomorrow?”

“Yes.” He paused as he reaches the door. “You two have fun alright?”

“Oui, we will.”  
  
“What did you two talk about?” Alex asked as the door shut behind Laurens.

“You, of course.”

Alex took a seat on the couch and Lafayette changed seats to join him, his leg rubbing up against his. He wrapped his arm around Alex’s back and twirled his finger around a damp strand of his hair.

“Should I be concerned?”

“No,” He waited a moment, mulling over the word. “Not completely.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I have no doubts that boy is in love with you.” The words came out slow like he was concentrating on them with difficulty.

“Is that what you talked about?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to talk about something else? Maybe we could go grab a bite to eat.”

“Non, we need to talk about this. I have been thinking. Every time you have spoke of him over the course of the past six months, you have referred to him as yours. Mon cher Laurens. It carries the same meaning in English and French and there has never been sarcastic in your tone.”

“Laf-“  
  
“You love him too, even if you deny it.”

“It’s not like that.”

“You might not think so, but it is.” He took a deep breath. “Do not be worried, I am only a little upset.”

“You don’t need to be upset.”

“But I do, mon petit lapin. I had worried so much about meeting you. It was the only thing in my mind in the weeks up to this day. I thought maybe we would be different in person. That maybe we would not, ah, click. But we do Alexander. I have known it for some time that I love you but I wanted to be sure.”

“Lafayette, I want to be with you. You don’t have to worry about Laurens. Meeting you in person has only proven to intensify my feelings for you and I know that you are what I want. I- I love you. Je t’aime.”

He smiled. “Je t’aime aussi. I need you more than I ever knew I could.”

“You have me,” Alex grabbed his hand, threading his fingers between Lafayette’s.

“But Alex,”

“What?”

“Your Laurens needs you too.”

“Lafayette, I pick you. You don’t have to worry. I’ve already made up my mind. If Laurens really wanted to be with me he would have said something sooner.”

“No no, Alex stop fretting. That is not what I’m saying.”

“Then what are you saying.”

“I am saying I am willing to share.”

Alex’s heart skipped another beat. “What?”

“You are the only person in this world that that boy has feelings for. His love for you is more than evident in the way that he looks at you and there is too little of that in this world. If I were to let that level of adoration go to waste I would never be able to live with myself. Alex, you can have us both.”

“I-“ His words caught in his throat.

“Give yourself some time to think it over my little love. I am firm in my decision about it, if it is something that you want.”

“That’s very generous of you.”

“There is a lot of personality inside of you. It would be selfish to keep it all to myself.” In one quick motion, Lafayette’s hand is removed from Alex’s and in another he straddled his lap.

“You’ve got to be the most compassionate man on the planet.”

He smirked. “Then kiss me.”

Alex did so with fervor, wrapping his arms around Lafayette’s back and pulling him as close as he could. Lafayette grabbed a hold of his hair, pulling his head back. The kiss broke and Lafayette pressed a trail of kisses from the edge of Alex’s jaw line down the the base of his neck, sucking lightly at the skin. The way his body pressed against his was enough to make Alex moan.

He worked his hands under the front of Lafayette’s shirt, tracing the contours of his abs. Lafayette pulled back, just long enough to pull his shirt over his head. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.” The word left Alex’s lips before he had a chance to really think about it.

He slid off of Alex’s lap and onto his knees on the floor in front of him, running his hand along the bulge rapidly forming in the front of Alex’s pants. “Everything alright mon lapin?”

Alex nodded furiously, eliciting a chuckle from Lafayette.

  
“Shit,” Alex mumbled at how fast things were moving. They had spoken to each other of such things more times than Alex could recall, lonely nights spent wishing they were with each other. Now it was real.

 

Skilled fingers traced the edges of Alex’s pants before hooking around the waist band and tugging them down. He looked up and caught his eyes, a certain fire dancing behind his own. Lafayette licked a wet strip up the side of Alex’s length, refusing to take his eyes off of him.

Damn.

He took Alex into his mouth with a level of skill Alex wasn’t quite sure he wanted to know where he learned. His fingers dug into his hips so hard Alex had to wonder if they would leave bruises to be found in the morning.

“Laf,” He sighed, running his hands up his arms. “Oh God, that’s so good.”

He hummed around his length, moving his hand from his hip to the base of his dick. He gently pumped up and down, keeping his warm mouth around the tip.

“Please don’t stop.” Alex begged.

Lafayette’s fingernails dug into his hip now as he dragged them down the side of his leg. It sent chills of pleasure throughout Alex’s entire body. In return he doubled his efforts, quickening his pace.

Alex’s hands balled up at his sides of their own accord as he felt the pressure building inside of him. “If you don’t stop now I am going to cum.”

He offered no response but to continue. Alex threw his head back as liquid pleasure rushed through him. Lafayette moved his hand, pinning him to the couch as he shot into his mouth.

“Jesus christ Laf. Damn. So fucking good, so good.”

He pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and stands. “I’m glad you enjoyed.”

Alex grabbed ahold of his pants, fully intending to return the favor. Lafayette grabbed his hands and gave him a cocky grin. “Let’s move to your bedroom.”

“How do you want to do this mon lapin?” He asked, enveloping him in a tight embrace.

“Would you rather stand or sit?”

“Hmm, here.” He said, backing against the wall. He gently pressed on Alex’s shoulders and he dropped to his knees. Quick fingers undid his button and his pants were on the floor within seconds. Lafayette’s size was impressive in both girth and length. Alex swallowed hard and tentatively wrapped his hand around it, giving it a couple of slow pumps as he got a feel for it.

“Take your time love.” He said, softly placing his hand on the back of Alex’s head. It’s been a while since he had done this, but he could remember all the most important details, especially considering his most recent encounter.

  
Alex opened his mouth and planted a kiss on the very tip. The familiar taste was better than he remember. He swirled his tongue around the head, eliciting some delicious sounds from the man above him.

“Mon lapin,” It came out as hum.

  
His lips parted and he took him as far into his mouth as he could manage, careful not to let his teeth graze his sensitive skin. Alexander could feel his jaw already starting to ache due to the size but he pressed onwards, willing himself to take more in.

Lafayette tugged at his hair as he pulled back away from Alex slightly before making a shallow thrust forward. A pang of arousal shot through him as he realized Lafayette was fucking his mouth. They had talked about it before, but in person it was only more erotic.

He grabbed him by the hips and let Lafayette move, flicking his tongue on the underside of his dick as he left just the head in his mouth before thrusting in again.

“Alexander,” The word came out softly and Alex thought that he was going to stop but he only kept going. “Your mouth is incroyable.”

I will myself to relax and take more of him in, making myself gag slightly. He pulls back and runs his fingers back through my hair.

Alex willed himself to relax and take more of him in, making himself gag slightly. Lafayette pulls back and runs his fingers through Alexander’s hair in an attempt to soothe him.

“Suck.” It’s a request, Alex knew that from their conversations online, but the demanding way he said it made it nearly impossible for him to say no. Alex felt him throb in his mouth as he continued to suck, sensing him nearing his end.

“I’m coming mon lapin.” Lafayette said, pulling his hair to tilt his head at a better angle. He spills down Alex’s throat, scorching hot as he struggles to swallow it all.

Once he is sated, Alex removes his mouth and looks up at him. Lafayette wrapped his arms around Alex’s and pulls him to his feet more gently than required.

“Je t’aime Alex. ” He sayid before pressing a soft kiss to his lips and somehow Alex knew that this thing they had would work out. It would have to.


	5. A Proposition.

“This is one of my favorite places in the city.” Alex said, holding open the door to his favorite book store. It was in one of the older style buildings, an independent business passed down through four generations. The walls were made of a dark wood and the entire building was filled with the alluring scent of old books. Between the warm atmosphere and the antique fireplace in the middle of the store, there was no better place to visit on a cold day.   
  
“Wow, this place is amazing.” Lafayette remarked, taking in his surroundings.

“It’s been a while since I’ve visited.” John noted, running his hand around an old wooden desk just to the left of the front door. “It hasn’t changed a bit.”

“It never does.” Alex caught the eye of the shop owner, peering at them from three book-filled rooms over. She gave him a soft smile and went back to her reading.

“How are the books ah- organized?”

“They’re not.” John replied, picking up a particularly dusty volume off of the end of the desk.

“It’s part of what makes this place magic, you never know exactly what you are going to find.”

“This copy must be fifty years old.” Laurens mused, holding up a slightly battered hard cover version of The Secret Garden. “It’s been years since I’ve read this book.”

“It’s got a beautiful cover.” Alex said looking at the gold filigree lining it’s edges.

“Oh!” Lafayette exclaimed, snatching a book set on the fifth step up on the spiral stair case in the corner.

“What is it?”

“The Hills of Eclipse.”

“No way.” John said, dropping his copy of The Secret Garden unceremoniously and rushing over to Lafayette. They were cute, like kids in a candy store.

“What are you talking about?” Alex asked, cocking an eyebrow at the pair.

“The Hills of Eclipse, by G.H. Ruthaford, I haven’t seen this book in years.” Laurens replied, his hand trailing over the cover.

“Nor have I.”

“It it some sort of future space fantasy?” Alex asked, unimpressed.

Lafayette donned an expression bordering on the edge of offense. “It’s a love story.”

“Mostly,” John added, still examining the book. “There is a dragon.”

“Two actually, but that’s not the most important part of the book.”

“I would argue that dragons are the most important part of any book they belong to. They’re dragons.”

Lafayette laughed. “I can not argue with you there.”

“So you have really never read it?” Laurens asked, looking up at Alex.

“I’ve never even heard of it.”

“Blaspheme.” Lafayette mumbled, taking the book from Laurens.

“Have you read any of his other books?”

“The Constellation?” Lafayette offered. “Sestoria Hollow, If the Dragon Dreams?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Alex said, half way wondering if they were messing with him..

“For someone who reads as much as you, how can you not know about G. H. Ruthaford? He was my favorite author when I was younger.”

“Mine too.” Lafayette said, looking at Alex incredulously.

“It has to be some sort of coincidence.” I shrug.

“Well, we’re buying you this. Lafayette or I will have to order you the others but this is going to be yours today. You have been missing out Alex.”

“You don’t need to buy it for me.” Alex said, slightly hesitant.

“Do not worry about it.” Lafayette insisted, tucking the book under his arm. “This will be my treat.”

“You shouldn’t be treating me to anything.” Alex mumbled, thinking of how far hed come just to see him.

“Nonsense, I am your boyfriend now.”

John froze in his place, but recovered quickly. He picked up the old copy of The Secret Garden and wandered over to the check out. Alex had not so much as mentioned Lafayette’s proposition to him yet, but he had made up his mind. Now he would just have to find some way to convince him. They exit the shop and pick up some coffee on the way home.

 

“Are you going to talk to him today or not?” Lafayette whispered in Alex’s ear as he poured a cup of coffee for the three of them.

“I don’t know.” He sighed, stirring some sugar into Laurens’ coffee so that it would be dissolved by the time he got back from the bathroom. “I just haven’t found the right time yet.”

“Well mon lapin, it is the last day of the year and you only have-“ He looked at his watch “Two and a half hours left if you want to tell him now.”

“How would you tell him?”

“I am not the one in this predicament Alexander.” He poured a generous helping of creamer into his coffee, taking a drink of it immediately. That had to be at least half creamer.

“But you are the one who suggested it.” Alex teased, elbowing him lightly in the ribs.

“Touche.”

“Maybe right at midnight I can surprise him with a kiss.” Alex mused, tossing the stirring spoon into the sink. The three of them had spent a considerable amount of time together over the past few days. Lafayette and John had been getting along nearly as well as John and Alex had over the course of living together for three years. They seemed to balance each other out in a combination that made for excellent company.

“That would mean no kiss at midnight for me.” His pouting was adorable.

“I have an entire minute right?” Alex mused, looking over his lips carefully. “I think I could manage two kisses in a minute.”

“Not the way I kiss mon petit lapin.” He said suggestively, his hand trailing up the side of Alex’s arm.

“Then I guess I’ll have to kiss you second.” Alex turned to face him, a smirk on his lips.

Lafayette ran his finger tips along Alex’s jaw before tilting his head up and sweeping him into a kiss, the taste of coffee creamer still on his lips. Before he could catch himself, his hands were wrapped around his back, pulling his body closer.  
  
Lafayette pulled away much too soon. “John, Alex fixed a cup of coffee for you.”  
  
“Thank you.” Laurens replied, his voice just a bit deeper than usual. How long had he been watching?

“I’m sorry if that bothered you.”

“It didn’t.” He insisted, although he was definitely some sort of bothered. “Not really.”

A look of amusement played across Lafayette’s face, but John seemed to be oblivious to it. Maybe that was for the best, at least for now.

Silence, for a moment.

“Do you know what this coffee needs?” John asked, looking into his own cup.

“What?” Lafayette asked.

“Booze.” Laurens replied, earning a laugh from Alex. He pulled a bottle of cheap amaretto out of the drawer of the fridge where they were supposed to keep lettuce and poured a generous helping into his cup.

“S’il vous plait.” Laf held out his mug and John complied, pouring a slightly less generous helping into his cup. “It’s my first new years in the United States, I’m in New York City, and I still haven’t managed to see the ball drop once.”

“Really?” Alex asked, glancing at the tv sitting in the living room. “We can watch it if you would like.”

“That would be - lovely.”

“Have you visited the states before?” John asked conversationally.

“Yes, a hand full of times, mostly when I was much younger. My parents liked to travel and would have us kids tag along.”

“Really? My dad used to take us on vacations every summer but it was always in the States, besides the time we went to Mexico for my sixteenth birthday.”

“Ah, for my sixteenth we went to Spain so I suppose we both got to speak the same language on our birthdays.”

Alex turned the television on and found a channel that was playing the ball drop. He walked over to the couch and plopped down in it’s center. The two men in the kitchen had definitely had a different upbringing than his. By the time he was sixteen his mom was dead and his father long gone. At that point in his life he would have been more than thankful for a taco from some place fancier than the dollar menu at taco bell.

“They usually have a few musicians preform leading up to the ball drop.” Alex mumbled, flipping a couple channels down to find someone playing the bands. Everyone was playing the ball drop.

Lafayette walked over to the couch, taking a seat to Alex’s right. His leg brushed against his as he folded his legs to the side, half tucked under him. Long fingers traced over Alex  
s knee, soothing just a little bit of the sadness he had begun to feel. John took a seat on the other side of him, considerably farther away than he would have liked, but there was no way for Alex to get closer to him without moving away from Lafayette.

They watched several musical performances, Lafayette and Alex subtly shiftied closer and closer to Laurens with each set.

“I believe that Alexander has something to say to you John.” Lafayette prompted with only five minutes left to go before the new year.

“Hmm?” Laurens asked, his voice coming out slightly groggy despite the amount of coffee he had consumed.

“Well,” Alex began, turning his body so that he had his full attention. Lafayette trailed his hand up Alex’s back and rested it on his shoulder as a show of support. “Lafayette told me about the conversation the two of you had.”

He glanced behind Alex at Lafayette. “I can leave if you want. I’m sure this must be more than a little awkward. I mean, I told you already obviously, but it has to be worse knowing that your boyfriend knows as well.”

“No Laurens.” Alex softened voice. “This isn’t that sort of conversation.”

“Then what, what is this?”

“He wants to be with you John.” Lafayette said soothingly, his French accent just a bit thicker than usual.

Laurens turned his attention towards Alex, a rather confused look playing across his face. “You’re leaving Lafayette? You’ve only been together for a week. I don’t understand. You two seem so happy together.”

“I’m not leaving him.”

“I don’t understand.”

“He wants to be with both of us mon amie.”

“I- I-“ John stuttered as the people of times square on the tv start counting down from ten.

“Can I kiss you Laurens?”

He nodded in response as Alex leaned in, kissing him softly. Their second kiss is better than their first but ends too soon as Alex feels Lafayette pull him back. Lafayette pressed his lips against his and gently nipped at the bottom of his lip. The kisses were different but somehow they were both perfect.

When the kiss finally broke and Lafayette pulled back, Laurens is looking at them with a delicate red spread across his freckled cheeks. Alex placed his hand on the side of his face in a gentle caress. “Are you okay my Laurens?”

“Yes.” The word left his mouth in a rush followed by a short laugh. “I’m a little surprised.”

“So John,” Lafayette asked, pressing ever closer to us. “Will you share our Alexander with me?”  
  
“Yes.”

Alex took his hand and pressed a small kiss into it before pulling him closer. This was only the beginning but he could already tell it was going to be more than wonderful

 


	6. Not Easily Forgotten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just straight up smut.  
> Fingering. Anal. Edging.  
> Alexander/Lafayette.  
> I think I need a cold shower.

“I can’t believe you are leaving in the morning.” Alex said, playing with the tips of Lafayette’s hair as they cuddled on the bed. The pair had become entirely inseparable over the course of the past two weeks.  
  
“I know mon lapin, it seems that these weeks have passed faster than a- than I was ready for.” He replied, pulling Alex closer.

“There’s still something we haven’t done.” He said, his voice taking on a softer tone, almost as though he was embarrassed. “Something we have talked a lot about doing.”

“Mmm, I think I know what you are speaking of.” Lafayette ran his hand down the side of Alex’s arm with the tips of his fingers. “I did not want to push you.”

“You aren’t. You haven’t.” He added quickly, pulling away to get a better look at his face.

“Is that something you want to do?”

“Yes.” The word left Alex like a breath.  
  
“Are you sure? I know et is my last night but I do not want you to feel pressured.” He whispered, running his hand lower.

“Please, Lafayette.”

“Mmm, how do you want to do this Alexander?”

“I just want you.”

“Does that mean I can do with you what I want?” He asked, the words nearly coming out as a purr.

Alex’s heart skipped a beat. “Yes.”

“Take off your pants mon amour.” Lafayette ordered, pulling away.

He quickly complied, pushing his pants down and kicking them off of the bed unceremoniously. He watched as Lafayette shed his own clothes, taking a bit more time and care as he placed his clothes neatly on the bed stand.

“Do you have lube?”

“Right under your clothes in the drawer.”

“Perfect.” He said, pulling out the bottle. “Roll onto your stomach.”

Alex turned over, careful not to take his eyes off of Lafayette as he put a small dab of the lube onto his fingertip.

“How long has it been since you’ve done this?” Lafayette asked, his voice low.

“A year and a half.” He replied, only a little embarrassed. It had been a long time since his last relationship and the last encounter of this type had only been a random hook up.

“I am going to be gentle.” Lafayette said softly, pressing his finger tip against Alex’s entrance. He played there for a moment, just teasing and rubbing along the rim. His other hand pressed against Alex’s lower back, a loving gesture.

“I am not going to break.”

“Oh but I am going to break you,” He warned, just barely pressing the tip of his index finger in before pulling back. “But there is more than one way to break a man.”

“Please Lafayette.”

“But you said I could do with you what I wanted mon lapin. Are you going to go back on your word? I will not hurt you. ”

Alex released a sigh of frustration. “No.”

“Good.” Lafayette chuckled, quickly sliding his finger in.

A small moan escaped Alex’s lips as he pressed back against Lafayette’s hand in search of more. His fingernails dug at the pillow as Lafayette’s finger brushed against something inside of him that felt better than he expected.

“Patience.” He warned, pushing the tip of his finger against his inner walls, testing him for a reaction. He pulled back and added more lube before pressing back in with two fingers. Lafayette held his fingers still as deep as they would go and planted a soft wet kiss against the back of Alex’s neck. “How do you feel my Alexander?”

“Good.” He said slowly, biting his lower lip. “It feels good. I need more.”

“Hmm,” Lafayette teased, gently spreading his fingers inside of him. He continued to work them around until he thought Alex could take no more teasing.  
  
“Please.”

“Here mon lapin.” He hummed, pressing a third finger inside of him.

“Don’t stop.” The stretching sensation was enough to make Alex moan, loudly this time. He was never more thankful for the thick walls of their apartment. The only person who could possibly hear would be Laurens and he was out for the evening.

“Roll over.” Lafayette ordered, withdrawing his fingers.  
  
Alex rolled over quickly, pulling his legs up to his chest to give Lafayette better access.

“Wait.” Lafayette whispered, hovering over him and he pushed his legs down. He kissed Alex deeply, his hands roaming over his body with light touches as he pulled Alex’s lower lip between his teeth. He closed the distance between them and ground their hips together.

“Fuck.” Alex hissed between his teeth, bucking his hips up to achieve more friction.

“None of that.” He chuckled, gently rubbing his fingertips around the edge of Alex’s nipples. “This is not fucking.”

“But-“

“This is lovemaking.” He said, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. “I do not know when it is that I will get to see you again so I want you to remember this.”

“Maybe you can come back for Valentines day.” Alex suggested, gasping as Lafayette planted kisses in a trail down his stomach, stopping just a bit too soon. “Or maybe I can save up and come visit you then, I have a passport.”

“We will both be in school then.” Lafayette pointed out, running his hands down the inside of Alexander’s thighs. “Besides that, you cannot leave your Laurens alone on Valentine’s day.”

“He wouldn’t mind-“

“We will video chat that day.” He carefully squeezed his leg. “And that will be enough for then. Perhaps on spring break.”

“Spring break?” Alex asked, nearly losing his train of thought as Lafayette took him into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around him, gently teasing.

“Hmm, yes. Do you think you are ready mon lapin?” Lafayette asked, gently pressing his fingers against his entrance. It gave way with ease, eagerly accepting him.

“Yes.” Alex replied, wiggling his hips. “I want you.”

“As you wish.” He said, snatching a condom from the side of the bed. He quickly ripped the foil packet and carefully rolled the condom down over his length.

“Please Laf.”

“Patience love.” He said, squirting a generous coating of lube over himself. The last thing in the world he wanted was to cause Alexander pain.

“I need you.”

“Alright mon amour.” Lafayette said sweetly, lining himself up with Alex’s hole. “I need you to breathe for me.”

Alex inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he felt Lafayette pressing into him. Despite his preparations, Lafayette was bigger than anyone he had ever been with and the stretch was enough to make his eyes water.

“Are you alright?” He paused halfway in, rubbing Alexander’s leg in an attempt to comfort him.

“Yeah.” He panted, wiggling so that his hips were a bit farther apart. “I can take more.”

Lafayette hummed, grabbing the lube off of the bed beside them. He squeezed a little bit into the palm of his hand and wrapped it around Alex. He moved his hand up and down, only tight enough for Alex to feel it.

The sensation sent a chill down Alex’s spine. “Please, Laf, more.”

“Just relax.” He cooed, pressing fractionally deeper into him. “Just enjoy this.”

“Damnit Laf, I-“

Lafayette pushed further in, ripping a sharp cry from Alex’s throat as he seated himself fully. With his clean hand, he reached up and pushed Alex’s hair out of his face and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Lafayette-.”

“Breathe Alex.” He reminded, caressing the side of his face. “Is it too much love?”

“No.” Alex insisted, trying to keep his breathing even. The sight of Lafayette hovering above him while deep inside of him was enough to drive him crazy.

He ran his hand down Alex’s arm and grabbed a hold of his hand to press a kiss to it before he finally started slowly moving. He would pull back until just the tip remained inside before pushing back in and an excruciatingly slow pace.  
  
“Move faster.” Alex insisted, bucking his hips up to meet each of Lafayette’s slow thrusts.

“Non.”

“Please Lafayette.”

“No Alex.”

He released a cry of frustration that sounded more like a cry of pleasure in Lafayette’s ears.

“Do you want to switch positions?” Lafayette offered, holding himself fully inside of Alex. “You could ride me.”

“Yes.” Alex nodded hurriedly, thinking he would finally get the satisfaction he needed.

“As you wish mon lapin.” He pulled out and laid on the bed beside him.

Alex quickly crawled on top of him and lowered himself onto his dick. This angle was better, brushing against the most sensitive part inside of him. He paused for a moment, getting a feel for the movement before he started riding him, sliding up and down.

Lafayette wrapped his hand around Alex’s dick, slowly pumping him as he enjoyed the view of Alex bouncing up and down.  
  
“Ah-“ Alex panted, feeling a burning coil form in the pit of his stomach. He increased his pace rapidly, nearing the edge.

“Alexander.” Lafayette said, much to calm for the situation. With his free hand he grabbed Alex’s hip and held him as still as he could. His other hand wrapped around the base of his dick, effectively keeping him from coming.

“Lafayette.” Alexander pleased, the word nearly coming out as a cry. Frustration evident on his face, he placed his hands on Lafayette’s chest. “Please, I need-“

“Do you want to stop?” He asked, loosening his grip on Alex’s hip. This time there would almost definitely be a bruise left there. The thought of it made Lafayette smile.

“No, I want to-“

“Do you want me to stop what I am doing and let you finish?” He asked smoothly. “Or do you want to remember this night so vividly you will not forget it when I am gone?”

“Lafayette,”

“I need an answer Alexander.”

He swallowed hard, staring Lafayette in the eyes. They had talked about this before as one of Alex’s own desires. He never expected Lafayette to be this into it. “I want more.”

“Excellent.” Lafayette grinned, running his hands up Alexander’s thighs. “Why don’t you get on all fours?”

“Yes sir.” Alex replied, only a little bit of sarcasm tainting the edges of his voice.  
  
Lafayette took his place behind him, running his fingers over the smooth skin of Alexander’s ass. He lined himself up, pressing in only the tip. “When you feel like you are going to come, I want you to tell me.”

“Yes.” He nodded quickly.

“You’re going to be good for me, yes?”

“Yes.”

Lafayette pushed in slowly, pulling Alexander’s hips back to meet him. He quickly increased his tempo, feeling Alexander shake underneath him.

“Lafayette,”

“Come on mon amour, keep making those pretty sounds for me.” He pressed in harder.  
  
“Ah, I’m-“

“You’re what?” Lafayette teased, slowing his speed fractionally.

“I’m going to-“

He stopped completely, holding himself deep inside of him. “Sit up on your knees, put your hands on the wall.” He commanded, helping Alex into the position.

“You are so beautiful.” Lafayette whispered, gently wrapping his hand around Alex’s dick. He slid his hand down to the base and held it there as he made a few shallow thrusts into him.

“Please-“ He panted, thrusting his hips back to meet him.

“No mon petit lapin, I am going to hold you here on the edge until you cannot handle it any longer.” Lafayette said, tightening his grip. He placed his free hand on Alex’s chest, holding his body upright.

He continued his pace, slowly kissing the back of Alex’s neck. His teeth teased the skin there with small bites until Alex was quivering so badly Lafayette wondered how long he would be able to stay upright.

“Laf-“ He managed, albeit just barely. “I’m not sure how much longer I can do this.”

“Shhh,” Lafayette whispered, sliding out of him, but keeping his hand on his dick. “I have you. Lay on your back.”

Alex collapsed on his back on the bed, making soft sounds of desperation as Lafayette began to pump him slowly.

“I’m going to finish you now.” Lafayette warned before kissing him deeply. He pulled back and pressed Alex’s legs up to his chest before pressing inside of him. His hand stayed firmly around the base of Alex’s dick as he began brutally pounding into him, brushing directly against his prostate with every thrust inside.

“Lafayette!” Alex cried out in frustration just as Lafayette released his hold on him. Before he had finished his thought he was coming undone. His vision blackened at the edges and he closed his eyes, every emotion he had built up releasing all at once. He shot ropes over the two of them, his back arching off of the bed.

Lafayette continued his borderline torturous pace as Alex came down from the high of his orgasm until he had found his own end. He placed a soft kiss against Alex’s lips and wiped away the tears that Alex hadn’t realized had formed at the corners of his eyes.  
  
“Are you okay mon amour?” Lafayette asked, pulling out and discarding the condom in the trash beside the bed. He curled himself around Alex, gently cleaning away the mess he had made over his abs with a tissue.

Alex nodded, attempting to catch his breath.

“Do I need to get you anything?” Lafayette offered, pulling him closer once he was done with his cleaning. “Water, some more blankets, something to eat?”

“Stop fretting.” Alex laughed lightly, turning his head to press a kiss to Lafayette’s nose. “That was amazing.”  
  
“I thought you had blacked out there for a moment.”

He laughed again. “I may have, but you’re right.”

“Hmm?”

“I will remember that until the day I die.”

Lafayette chuckled. “I love you Alexander.”

“And I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this fan fiction, but it may get a sequel.  
> Thank you so much for reading. It means the world to me.


End file.
